User blog:WonderPikachu12/ERB: VG vs H News with Professor Layton
It was a bit confusing at first. You'd never been to Gressenheller University previously, so you had gotten lost quite easily. Fortunately, you'd gotten directions from the Dean of the university, Dean Delmona, and eventually came upon the door to his office. You gave a hesitent pause, a slight bit nervous, but eventually worked the courage to knock, your knuckles tapping against the wooden doorframe twice. After a second, you hear a voice. "Come in, the door's unlocked." Easing out a sigh, you reach down for the door knob, twist it slowly, and push forward. He was sitting at his desk, seeming to be working on something. As always, his top hat was perched on his head, but to be fair, even after hours, were you truly expecting otherwise? He didn't seem to notice you at first as you slowly entered. However, as you closed the door behind you, giving off an audible click, he paused his work. He gave a slight turn towards you, a gentle smile stretching his cheek, before getting up to his feet. "I apologise for not sending you the exact directions to my office. I should've considered that sooner before sending for you," chuckled the professor, scratching the back of his head as he made his way over to the couch. "Well, don't be shy, now. I promise not to bite." You blinked, unsure of what to say, but proceeded to approach him, sitting down beside him. On the table was a pot of tea and two cups. Professor Layton lifted up the pot carefully, and began to pour tea into one of the cups, steam rising up. He lifted the tea cup up towards you, holding the cup plate underneath it. You were a bit confused for a second, but your eyes widened and you nodded, taking the tea cup carefully and proceeded to sip from it. Professor Layton then turned to fill the other cup as well, then picked up the cup to drink. The drink was quite bitter. "Belle Classic, my favourite," the professor remarked, as if responding to your thoughts on the tea. The mood was calm and an awkward silence hung in the air, at least for you. He seemed to simply be enjoying his drink, but you had something else on your mind. You finally speak up, setting down your half-finished cup as you start, "Professor Layton, I don't mean to seem rude, since I'm sure you're enjoying your tea, but..." "Yes, yes, you're right, I'm sorry," he chuckled, finishing his tea off before setting the empty cup down. "I invited you here for a reason. We shouldn't delay." He waved his hand a bit, before reaching into his coat and pulling out a notepad. "Here." You blinked, eyes widening a bit. A notepad? This wasn't what you were expecting. However, you take it anyways. Opening it to the first page, you found scribbles of four characters. It's no brilliant work of art, but it was well drawn enough to where you were able to recognize them as the four from the ending pictures of Miyamoto vs Disney. "Zelda...Spyro...and those two other girls..." You mumbled to yourself. Professor Layton chuckled at the last remark. "Emma Swan, from the TV series Once Upon a Time, and Matilda Wormwood, from the book and movie adaption Matilda." You frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Right. Not sure how these two relate to history much...but whatever." You shrugged it off, then flipped the page again. Here were a few sentences scribbled down. Brains against brains, but still pick up a sword. From the start to the end of the alphabet. A character from an actual Epic Rap Battles of History. Owls? You tilt your head, slightly confused, but then quickly realize that they're hints. "Are these for the individual characters?" "In a way, they are. These are hints towards the first battle after the premiere." He explained, not only avoiding mention of which character in question from the list that it involved, but making note that it was not for the Season 2 premiere. You nodded, then flip to the next page. Two sets of three. In one set, the first is praised but the rest are disliked. In the other, the last is praised, but the rest are disliked. You glared a bit at the odd phrase. What in the world did this mean? "Two sets of three...?" You mumbled to yourself. You flipped to the first page, wondering which of these characters it must have pertained to. You glanced back up at Layton, expecting him to say something, but he stayed quiet. Sighing, you then flip to the next page. Ageless. Comics to video games, thanks to a told story. Prince Charming battles his daughter. This will be grim. You bit your lips. This was beginning to make even less sense. However, expecting no explanation from Professor Layton, you flipped to the next page. Magic. Ribbons. One worn, one given. Wisdom, courage, and friendship. It will lead to nowhere. You looked back up at Professor Layton, who has that same gentle smile on his face. "I...I'm not really sure what to make of this." "They're hints," Professor Layton repeated. "Alright...so they're hints... I suppose each connecting to one of the characters shown..." You mumbled, looking back at the characters on the first page. "So that's four out of...how many battles?" "Twenty," responded Layton, speaking rather matter-of-factly. You choked a bit. "Twenty? Doesn't that seem...excessive?" Professor Layton shrugged a bit, not seem to be caring too much. "I suppose, but this is pressure he's putting onto himself. Only means more for you to enjoy, correct?" "And...these aren't for the premiere?" Professor Layton shook his head, then his eyes widened a bit, "Ah! That reminds me." He snapped his fingers, standing up. "Umm...of a puzzle?" You chuckled a bit. After a couple minutes of searching, he walked back over to you with a laptop, sitting down and opening it. You waited, watching as he opened up a video and proceeded to play it. Category:Blog posts